We Found Love
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: They found love in a hopeless place. they fell in love depsite all that kept them apart. ONESHOT


We Found Love

Their story wasn't like others. They found love in a hopeless place. In a hopeless situation. In an impossible situation. Neither one was looking for love. Yet they found it in each other.

The first time she laid eyes on him, the first thing she noticed was his eyes. No one had eyes that shade of blue. She was drawn to the eyes- his eyes. She wondered what it would be like to be captured in his gaze.

The first thing he noticed about her was her smile. She has a beautiful smile. Her smile reached her eyes and made them sparkle. Her lips formed the perfect pout shape and were a pretty bloom pink color. They were lush. He couldn't help but think about what they would feel like.

Before her, he felt as if he was in a daze. He lost his wife and children. He felt as if he was screaming and drowning, and no one cared.

Then he met her. The light in a dark tunnel.

Her name rolled off his tongue… Ariadne. Such a pretty name. It suited her.

Every time he said her name, she shivered. No one else could make her name sound so lovely. Like a caress.

Dominic Cobb. She was the only one who called him Dom. He was Cobb to everyone else. He liked the way she said his name.

They were so wrong for each other. He was too old. She was too young. He had children. She had none. He was broken. She was new. He couldn't create. She had the ability to create a new world.

They were in a hopeless place. He tried to push her away. She pushed back. He didn't want her to see his pain. She wanted to unravel the mystery.

He was a maze and she wanted to travel to the center.

He was her teacher. She was the student. It was a stupid cliché. She was realist. He was a dreamer.

He didn't want her to be part of this life. She wanted to explore everything.

He loved her curiosity. She loved his stubbornness. He loved her because she cared. She loved him because he was kind.

It was game they played. He would deny her and she would fight. He ignored her, not wanting to get too close. She stayed by his side even when he yelled at her.

He didn't want her to see his weakness. How bad he suffered. How much he loved Mal. Love Mal. He didn't want to love again. He was lost in the sea of dreams. He pushed her away and the more she tried to help.

When she entered his dream, it was like there was an intimacy between them. She knew his fears, his desires, his deepest secrets. And he learned hers. There was a bond that no one could break. Not in reality or in dreams.

It was a hopeless situation. The odds were against him.

After the mission, they would never see each other again.

He tried to distance himself. That was hard when she kept trying to figure him out. He would feel her eyes, staring at him, trying to solve the mystery. What scared him was that he actually wanted her to solve the mystery.

He looked out into the night sky and looked at the moon. He thought about his children and Mal. He thought about her HIS architect.

He didn't flinch when a hand touched his shoulder. He just tugged the hand closer. She sat down on the small couch and they looked out into the night sky in silence. They fell asleep like that.

Arthur saw them and covered them with a blanket. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

Once they were on the job, it was harder to hide everything. He wanted to protect her. He didn't want exposed the harshness of the job, the danger.

When she stayed behind on the snow slope with him, he shivered and not because of the cold. It was just the two of them going deeper into the mind. She stayed by his side. He had to beg her to leave when Mal, came.

For a second, he thought that Mal would kill her. It scared him that he cared more about Ariadne than about Mal.

Her words still echoed in his head. He would never tell her but, when he stayed behind, she was the thing he focused on when he was in limbo.

If it weren't for her, he probably would have stayed stuck in limbo.

She was his angel. She was temptation. She was HIS architect. She was his Ariadne. His Ari.

He was her mentor. Her protector. Her Dominic. Her Dom. She was his. He was hers.

When he woke up on the plane, he saw her look at him. He smiled. He would miss her. He gave her his special smile, the one just for her. She gave him her special smile in return. He wanted to kiss her or hug her after the mission, but they all had to leave. No one could figure out that the team knew each other. His last glimpse of her was her smiling at him.

When he saw his children, he was so happy. Yet he missed her.

He wished he knew where she was.

*4 years later*

One day, his daughter Phillipa came to his study one day. She and James were struggling to carry in a box.

He froze, when he saw his name on the box. It was written in girlish writing. His first thought was her.

When he opened the box, he saw that the letter was signed.

Love- F

In the box were pictures of the team. Most of them were of him and Ariadne. The two laughing, smiling, looking at each other, touching. It told their story. Staring at the pictures, he realized he was in love with her.

He reread the letter. It told him that he was lucky. Not many people found true love twice. F told him to go after her and not let her go.

Phillipa and James saw the love in their father's eyes when they were on the girl. So all three of them set off to find her.

They went to the old team. Eames, Arthur, and Saito.

None of the team had much information. So they got to work.

They spent hours, days, weeks, and months searching. Finally, they found a lead.

He found her a year later. She was a waitress working in a small restaurant. She was skinner and looked tired.

When they entered the restaurant, her eyes flew to the door. When she saw them, she dropped her tray. Everyone turned to look at them. They stared at each other. The rest of the team and the two kids sat down in a booth.

He couldn't believe it was her. She was skinner and taller. She was still gorgeous as ever. Her smile wasn't as bright as it used to be.

She couldn't believe it was him. He was taller and older. He was still as handsome as ever. His eyes stared at her in that piercing way. That shook her to the core.

She didn't even realize what she was doing until her arms were around his neck and her legs around his waist. He didn't even realize what was going on. His body acted on instinct. He caught her as she flew into his arms. He buried her head into her hair and breathed in her scent- roses, jasmine, ink, strawberries, and chocolate. She placed her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. He stilled smelled like aftershave, ink, cologne, and apples.

He placed her on the ground and they looked at each other.

That night, they spent the night catching up on everyone's lives. .

After everyone left, he decided to drive her home. Before they reached her house, he pulled over to a small beach. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the water. They kicked off their shoes and waded in. The moon shone down on them. The wind blew her hair. He thought that she never looked more beautiful. He flashed back to the times they spent together.

So he did the last thing anyone expected. He got down on one knee and proposed.

"Ari. I know that we never dated, but I don't care. 6 years ago, I fell in love with you. I fell in love the very first time I saw you. I love your hair, your eyes, and your smile. Your personality. But most of all, I love you. I have spent the last 6 years with my children to wake up every day feeling like something is missing. The day after the job I went to the jewelers and brought a ring. It felt right. It was until a year ago that I realized how much I liked you. Will you marry me?"

Ariadne was stunned. This was the last thing she expected. Yet she knew her answer.

"Yes."

He swept her off her feet and kissed her. Everything they had been holding in for the past 7 years or so rose to the surface and was is the kiss. Anger, lust, passion, sadness, hope, love, trust.

Needless to say, no one was surprised when they announced their wedding. They got married on the beach 6 months later. The wedding was on the day they first met. It was perfect. No one could deny the love in the groom and bride's eyes.

Dominic Cobb looked around at his family. Her saw his lovely wife dancing with James and Phillipa dancing with one of Ariadne's cousins. He couldn't ask for anything else. His life was perfect. He had his kids and the women he loved.

He was happy. Never had he been this happy.

He found light in a dark tunnel. He didn't have to wait for the train anymore. He found happiness. He found love again. Whoever F was, he knew that he owed her. She brought him back to his architect.

He knew that with Ariadne by his side they could build a new life both in reality.

That night, they and Ariadne took out their totems. He spun his top and she weighed her chess piece. He wrapped an arm around her waist and they watched the top stop spinning and the scale read the measurement.

He kissed her. It was reality. Never again would they have to be afraid of losing themselves. They placed their pieces in a safe. They didn't need them anymore.

They were not in limbo. Not in a dream. They were in reality.

Their love could conquer all. It was in every world- dream, limbo, and reality.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inception or the song We found Love by Rihanna.**

**Review? Let me know what you think?**

**For my pills fans. The 100****th**** reviewer gets a chapter dedicated to them. So review. Updates for other stories won't be a while. so be patient. Thanks! **


End file.
